


UP&DOWN

by Sweetbuns_Mily



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbuns_Mily/pseuds/Sweetbuns_Mily





	UP&DOWN

Up & Down

 

“嘶…”

“就几天时间不见，有这么想我吗？嗯？”

难舍难分的舌尖在湿润温热的口腔里共舞，紧紧纠缠在一起又攀附着对方难耐的燥热逐渐分开，伴着耳旁同样燥热的喘息声，牵扯出粘腻的银丝…

半眯着眸子，猫一般地伸出深红的舌尖细细舔舐着自己嘴角暗红的血丝，腥甜的味道深深刺激着脆弱的味蕾。

“几天不见…你废话还是这么多。”

温热的指腹一下又一下，缓慢地轻抚着对方嘴角浅浅的伤口，沾着津液变得柔嫩的厚唇微张着，刚好能够偷窥到那粉嫩的舌尖轻舔着前端的尖牙，挑衅一般的笑意浮在嘴角，似乎很满意自己的杰作，似非似笑的眼底里幽幽春色流连着。

狭窄的空间里，被汗水浸湿的胴体隔着透薄的衬衣紧紧附在一起，刺激着下体的情欲逐渐吞噬着理智，热到只剩深深的喘息在耳边颤抖…

借着四周幽暗的光线，被困在双臂之间的人有些脱力地靠在冰冷的墙壁上，却很快被灼热的后背染上了温度，暗紫的瞳色与他眼角微微晕开的眼影相衬着，湿热的肌肤散发着危险至极的味道。

“说到底，你就是欠操…”

攀附着强烈占有欲的气息喷射在通红的耳畔，敏感的耳垂也渐渐染上湿意，细白的脖颈被激得深深一颤。

“唔…”

带着明显侵略性的唇瓣狠狠地欺压上来，用力碾咬着，重重地吮吸，想要把身下人甜蜜的唇间每一丝纹理都印在湿润的舌尖上，燥热的双躯再次交缠起来，闷热的空气里渗着撩拨心智的温度，用力的深吻慢慢变成细细的啃咬，紧紧纠缠的双唇染上透亮的水色，分不清是两人交混在一起的津液还是从鬓角滑下的汗珠。

“嗯…够了…”

双手按在那人的肩膀上，口腔里逐渐被夺去的氧气变得稀薄起来，皱着眉头有些着急地想要推开身上的人，却没有任何效果，被相差甚多的体型压制着，适得其反，禁锢着自己的双臂越来越用力，令人难耐的气息挤压着他，将他无力地压到角落的很深处，被对方特有的味道彻底包围。

还不够…

想要把他的所有…一点一点…

狠狠地…

全数吞入腹中。

 

“哈…金有谦…”

“怎么啦？”

轻笑着望着怀里上接不接下气，用力瞪着自己的小野猫，金有谦还一脸老赖皮地趁机把不安分的右手滑进了宽松的衣摆，对着里面细腻的肌肤又揩了一把油。

“跟你说过多少次了，喝了奶昔就不要跟我接吻！你那小孩口味每次都腻死人了，搞得我像带坏小孩子一样。”

BamBam满眼嫌弃地把金有谦凑近的脸蛋往后推了推，瞥过脸不愿他得逞。

“噢？你不喜欢甜味吗？可是…喝不喝都一样吧。”

“因为你自己…就是这个味道呐。”

“对吧？哥哥…”

羞耻的话语带着笑意，伴着深深的灼热附在脖颈间，一下又一下击打着他那不堪一击的神经。

“都让你…不要叫…嗯…”

裸露的肌肤突然被微凉的湿润占据，锁骨上用于表演的暗色chocker也难于幸免，隔着chocker上纤细的绒毛慢慢舔舐着，灵活的舌尖撩起微薄的布料，带着恶劣的惩罚性一轻一重地细细啃咬着滚动的喉结，湿透的绒毛附在蜜色的肌肤上，衬着被金有谦狠狠欺负过的红印，惹起丝丝难耐的痒意。

“我不在的这几天，你一个人倒是玩得很开嘛？”

“唔…我…没有…嗯…有谦呐…”

本就松垮湿透的衬衣直接被撩至腋下，线条分明的胴体还有锻炼过后细薄肌肉瞬间暴露在眼前，从上至下，随着主人急促的喘息缓缓收缩着，几乎看不到毛孔的细腻肌肤上泛着浅浅的汗珠，像是鲜艳欲滴的蜜汁。

果然是引人犯罪。

低着头半蹲下来，顺着小腹间分明的肌理，温热的唇瓣吻了上去，探出湿热的舌尖深深啃舔着，用力按压着小巧的肚脐中央，惹得那人浑身一颤，身下的反应更加剧烈，甚至顶到了金有谦的下巴。

幽深的眼底升起得逞的笑意，趁BamBam靠在墙上还没能从刚才的快感中找完全回理智时，金有谦松开了禁锢在腰间的双手，带着轻微的撩拨缓缓滑向了大腿内侧，然后，用力分开。

“啊啊…谦呐…哈…不可以…啊呜…”

突如其来的湿热将炙热的下体彻底占有，BamBam惊呼着差点腿软到跌坐下去，好在金有谦用双手抬着他，一股股无法忍受的热流从紧致的小腹直冲头顶，如令人酥麻的电流一般…刺激到他想要立马缴械投降，恨不得不顾一切地让埋在自己腿间的男人狠狠地占有自己。

不用看也知道那人的反应，隔着粗糙的布料用力吮吸着，清楚感知着他的灼热在自己湿润口腔里逐渐涨大，耳边是BamBam一次比一次更加难耐的呻吟，金有谦笑得很深了，埋着头动作更加用力地吮吸着，直到那人颤抖的唇间发出零碎的抽泣声，盛着水色的眸子带着哭意哀求着他停下，眼角殷红的浓妆彻底晕开。

“呐，Bam呀…也满足下我吧？”

起身将面色潮红，被快感彻底击垮的人儿圈进了怀里，不等人反应，又直接将人翻了个面，抵在了身后的墙壁上。

“你要干嘛…”

“你说呢？除了干你，还能干嘛？”

极具挑逗的话语像是渗进了肌肤里，撩拨起一片情欲的淡红。

“嗯啊——”

精瘦的腰间被人从后面牢牢锁住，早已渗着湿意的下身突然被温热的掌心包裹住，有轻有重地慢慢揉弄着。

金有谦并没有急着脱掉BamBam的裤子，毕竟表演快开始了，他可不敢保证脱掉裤子后BamBam还能站起来。

只是短短的几天，再多一秒，他就快想他想到疯掉了。

“该干正事了宝贝…”

“唔！嗯…啊…”

隔着两人的裤子，身后挺立已久的灼大重重地顶上了自己微湿的臀缝，模仿着交合时的动作，一深一浅地撞击着柔嫩的臀肉，时不时地隔着粗糙的布料用力地贴蹭着…

“啊…有谦…谦…嗯…”

前端的拉链被一把拉开，扯下了早已湿透的内裤，变得紫红的性器颤抖着暴露在微凉的空气中，继而又突然覆上的掌心灼热的温度让BamBam忍不住倒吸一口凉气，颤抖着连臀间的穴口里的媚肉也跟着收缩起来，被吻得红肿的双唇间止不住地溢出诱人的呻吟。

“所以说啊，没有我，你可怎么活呀BamBam…”

金有谦低喘着从身后紧紧抱住BamBam，尖牙在他细嫩的脖颈间细细啃咬着，身下的动作却没停过，狠狠地快速顶弄着怀里人柔软的臀间，手指顺着光滑的脊背，一路向下轻车熟路地摸索着臀缝间隐秘的私处，隔着大了一号的表演裤捉弄般地，猛地用力戳了进去，引得那人不住地弓起了后背，伴着难以抑制的惊叫，下身的前端也渐渐溢出些许的蜜汁，快要忍不住的瞬间，却被金有谦非常恶劣地用指腹堵住了铃口。

“这是惩罚你的，以后还在不在网上乱发照片了？嗯？”

“呜…什么照片…”

BamBam喘着粗气凭借着仅剩的一丝理智想着金有谦的话，下身涨得酸疼，他双眼泛着令人疼爱的雾气回头望向金有谦，挺翘的臀部往后蹭了蹭，乞求着身后的人给自己更多的疼爱。

“你游泳有必要把后背的肌肉专门发给粉丝们看吗？”

“我…”

“出去逛个街你有必要穿个领口那么大的浴衣吗？”

“那是…”

“最近还没回归你就忙着练身材，是不是还想着出去撩妹？还是我没把你操爽你不太满意？嗯？”

“我没有！”

听着金有谦一连串莫名其妙的话，BamBam总算明白了，这小孩明明就是在吃飞醋。

“没有？没有，那你这身突然练起来的肌肉拿来干嘛？”

一把脱掉了碍眼的上衣，精致分明的背部肌肉映在眼底，燃起情欲的盛火。

金有谦被汗水浸湿的前胸紧紧贴着BamBam灼烫的后背，停下了身下的动作，扳过对方的下颚眯着眼睛沉声追问道。

“那是因为…每次我都是下面那个！不过就是比我壮点！为什么我就不能当上面那个啊！”

小孩一脸不服气地转过身瞪着金有谦。

“就为了这个？”

“就为了这个。”

小孩认真地回答道。

“哈哈哈哈——”

“呀西！你这混蛋不许笑！”

看着金有谦笑得快直不起腰，BamBam红着脸气得伸手就是一个拳头砸过去。

奈何被金有谦立马拦下了，反而被对方抓住了手腕，将他往怀里用力一带，两人滚烫的肌肤再次攀附在一起，带着笑意的眸子深深盯着自己。

“如果你这么想，就试试吧。”

“真的？？”

BamBam有些不敢相信地望着金有谦，他没想到占有欲那么强的金有谦会这么爽快。

“我什么时候骗过你？”

金有谦笑着理了理BamBam沾满汗水的额发，吻在了他的额头。

“那我…不客气咯。”

话音刚落，怀里人一个翻身就改变了一贯的局势，BamBam裸露着上身将汗津淋淋的金有谦困在双臂之间，尽管有着体型上怎么也改变不了的差异，但猛增的肌肉倒是增加了不少可能性。

手心触到金有谦细白的脖颈后，没有一丝犹豫，拉着他衣领下的黑色领带对着那高挺鼻梁下的薄唇狠狠吻了上去，用力又深，两人灼热的气息再次难舍难分地纠缠在一起，在狭小的空间里发出丝毫不掩盖的滋滋水声。

一边深情地吻着，手指一边顺着那人微微起伏的胸膛往下滑去，两三下就解开了皮带，猛地握住里面冒着青筋的巨大，温度似乎能灼伤手心里的肌肤。

“呼…嗯…”

将金有谦用力地抵在墙上深吻着，BamBam也没忘记两人肿胀的下身，温热的指腹带着粗糙的茧子上下揉蹭着，甚至是将两人的灼热紧紧贴在一起，一齐套弄着，扭动着自己纤细的腰肢，深深地律动着，沉重的喘息声在两人被吻得红肿的唇间流窜。

“唔！有谦…我快到了…”

“一起…”

BamBam把头埋在金有谦泛着奶甜味的颈窝间，像小奶猫一样轻轻舔舐着对方精致的锁骨，裸露的前胸深深贴在金有谦的身上，性感地上下磨蹭着，唇间发出诱人的呻吟。

金有谦低头望着BamBam被情欲吞噬的眸子，看着他被快感不断冲击着变得魅惑的神情，还有暴露在眼底泛着粉嫩的肌肤。

凸显的喉结滚动了一下，金有谦咬着下唇皱起了眉头，抬起BamBam的下巴，又深深吻了上去，本不打算干涉的双手却渐渐环住了对方的腰间，一只握住了BamBam正上下撸动的手，与他一起加重了身下的快感，另一只却悄然地从后背松垮的裤缝滑进了娇嫩的臀肉间，用力按压着，揉弄着。

他改变主意了。

不会让BamBam站不起来。

而是——

操到让他哭都哭不出来。

“啊——”

前后双重的快感刺激着BamBam脆弱的神经，无尽地吞噬着他仅剩的理智。

“呜…嗯…”

“Bam…”

在欲望快要到达顶峰的时候，金有谦突然加大了身后的力度，也加快了身下的速度，灼热充斥着大脑，直至麻木，伴着BamBam彻底释放的惊呼，两人同时达到了高潮，情欲的味道彻底包围着狭小的角落。

BamBam无力地窝在金有谦怀里喘着气，刚释放完的眸子里带着情欲的迷茫，金有谦低下头啃咬起爱人敏感的耳垂，不出意料，怀里人瞬间一颤，嘴里又溢出零碎的呻吟声。

金有谦哪儿会放过这么好的机会啊？

修长的手指往湿润的臀缝间渐渐探去…

盛情邀请着自己的禁地越来越近…

还差一点…就快到了…

他轻笑着，指腹终于轻抚上了那覆着湿意的穴口…

 

“呀！！BamBam！！有谦！！！该上台了！！”

“阿西！！！”


End file.
